


happy ever after

by assortedwords



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Izumo POV, M/M, Post-ROK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: Izumo rolls his eyes. "When have ya ever bothered to set an alarm?"Mikoto shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, andfinallyhas the grace to look slightly sheepish. "…Munakata wanted to go out tonight, so.”





	happy ever after

**Author's Note:**

> despite the ship reisi doesn't actually show up in this fic i'm gomenyasai

"Izumo."

"Hmm?" Izumo doesn’t turn around to the voice calling his name—you get used to multitasking when you have a superpowered street gang in loco parentis. Besides, he’s busy taking stock. He scratches another note on a pad, racking up a to-do list in his head as he pays vague attention to whatever Mikoto’s about to say next. He should put in an order for juyondai and tequila sometime next week. Napkins and straws too. He can probably send Yata out to get them for him sometime, since he’s always around—

"D’you have an alarm clock in here."

Izumo whips his head up and _stares_.

Mikoto _scheduling?_ That needs his full attention, multitasking be damned. Mikoto doesn’t budge under his stare though; he slouches and looks out the window, aloof as ever. Nothing about him suggests that he's said anything out of the ordinary. Izumo's not hearing things, is he.

"…Alarm clock? Whaddya need it for?"

"Set an alarm." Mikoto looks at him, unimpressed. Helpful as ever. Izumo's known Mikoto for a decade now, and sometimes it still feels like he's taking care of a particularly untalkative five year old.

Izumo rolls his eyes. "When have ya ever bothered to set one?"

Mikoto shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, and _finally_ has the grace to look slightly sheepish. "…Munakata wanted to go out tonight, so.” He finishes the sentence with an implied  _he'll bitch if I'm late_ , but Izumo gets the feeling that’s not all there is to it.

"…I see." Ah, young love. Izumo didn't think he'd ever get to see Mikoto smitten with someone, but here they are. _Munakata sure is a powerful guy_ , he thinks. "Well, I ain't got any alarm clocks lying around a bar, but 'm sure Yata will lend you his PDA."

Mikoto's brows knit into a scowl. Ha. Karma. Izumo gives him his most charming smile.

"What, ya don't want the others to know you've got a date?"

"Shut it." Mikoto turns and stalks off towards the stairs. "Wake me up at six."

"I've got better things to do than be your housekeeper!" Izumo calls after him, but all he gets in response is a blank side glance. Little shit. Why does he bother.

* * *

Patrons are already trickling in when the clock hits six, orders called out and familiar faces making themselves comfortable. And as expected, no sign of Mikoto. Izumo shakes his head. Some of HOMRA are still lounging around, but they'd all be scared shitless of waking Sleeping Beauty up anyway.

Izumo serves the next order and excuses himself with a smile. He _could_ wake Mikoto up himself—god knows he's done it countless times before, but Izumo knows himself. He’d wind up personally dragging Mikoto out of bed and making sure he’s well and truly awake before leaving him to it, and that's just time he doesn't have. A year ago Mikoto would have just asked Totsuka and that would be that, but…well. Things are different now.

And since that’s the case, Izumo figures he can rope in a new accomplice. He pushes open the door of the room next to Mikoto’s and pokes his head in.

"Anna, ya got a moment?"

Anna blinks at him from her bed, where she’s watching something pink and glittery on a PDA. Izumo wonders if he's supposed to put a limit on that or something. Oh well. He trusts her to be responsible.

Anna nods. "Did you need me to help, Izumo?"

"Yeah. Go next door and wake Mikoto up. 'm busy, so I can't do it."

"Okay."

"Make sure he actually gets out of bed and everything, okay? Thanks."

* * *

 An hour later Izumo assumes Mikoto left through the back door or something when he doesn't see him walking around, but he should've known better.

 _Whoosh!_ A black streak of fur and leather _bolts_ out the door in a single line, bell ringing merrily as the doors swing shut. A lion in the savannah, indeed. Izumo barely manages to reply the businesswoman he's chatting with, staring after the hypothetical dust left behind. Izumo can’t even _remember_ the last time Mikoto moved that fast outside of a fight. He hopes Munakata lets him off, what with the giant amount of effort Mikoto’s putting in. Giant by Mikoto’s standards, anyway. Izumo knows depression isn't kind to him, after all. 

A tug on his shirt brings him back to earth, a pair of big red eyes staring up at him. _Musta come downstairs with Mikoto,_ Izumo thinks. He doesn’t really like having Anna downstairs when there are so many potentially unsavoury people hanging around, but she looks so anxious he doesn’t say a word about it. He’ll get one of the guys to escort her back upstairs later.

"Sorry, Izumo," Anna says in a small voice.

"Naw." Izumo ruffles her hair as reassuringly as he can. She’d always had a pretty serious thing about disappointing people, especially if it was the three of them. It's not really surprising to him, considering all the shit she's been through. Izumo still wouldn't trust himself with kids, but he tries his best to reassure her anyway. "Mikoto’s old enough to be takin' care of himself. Thanks for helping out."

"He said it’d be fine and went back to sleep when I woke him up."

"He said _what?_ " Izumo stops mid-ruffle. _Bastard._ He takes it back, he hopes Munakata lectures Mikoto’s damn ears off.

* * *

The bell rings again just as Izumo's closing up, tucking the last few glasses under the counter.

“Ah, welcome back,” he says, looking up. Mikoto grunts in response.

The lazy saunter is back, Izumo notices—not that he thinks it means anything in particular. Mikoto likes to bottle things up, and Izumo's never been the mind reader between the three of them.

"You're earlier than I expected," Izumo says lightly, trying not to sound worried. All of HOMRA had gotten used to Mikoto's atrocious timekeeping, but Munakata seems like the type to be more uptight about that kinda stuff. Sure the two of them bicker and snipe at each other most of the time, but it’s pretty damn obvious Mikoto, at least, likes Munakata a helluva lot. Izumo doesn't want anything actually bad to happen between the two of them. They've all been through enough, and Izumo suspects Munakata’s one of the few people that really gets Mikoto on the whole king thing anyway.

Mikoto shrugs and takes a seat on a stool, across from where Izumo’s behind the bar. "He started falling asleep on me, so I made him go home."

…Now _that’s_ an answer Izumo didn’t see coming. He can’t help but smile at the domesticity in that, straightening up to face his friend. It’s kind of heartwarming to know these things can still happen after all their time facing thugs and murderers and previously immortal old men from the sky. Homey little things. "All these years and I never knew you were a gentleman, Mikoto."

Mikoto’s face immediately twists into something like a scowl, and he gets up haughtily, even though he just sat down. Izumo snickers. Aw, he’s _embarrassed_.

"'m going to bed." Mikoto shoots him a glare.

"Night,” Izumo returns cheerfully. “Don't make too much noise, Anna's already asleep."

Mikoto nods as he heads up the stairs. Izumo watches him go. The lazy saunter seems a little looser, somehow. A little less cocky, a little less of a tough facade.

Huh. Well, Izumo's glad. It goes without saying that HOMRA’s never really gotten along with the likes of SCEPTER4, much less their _boss_ , but if that’s where Mikoto finds his happiness then Izumo has no qualms.

And if even the ones who bore the brunt of it—the ones who carried the heaviest crowns of all—were able to find peace, then maybe the rest of them can find a happy ending too. Izumo’s not one for blind optimism, but well. He knew a guy who was.

He’s sure Totsuka’s up there, telling all of them it’ll be fine like always.

He turns off the light, and follows Mikoto upstairs with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> reisi predicted this would happen and told mikoto to meet him an hour earlier wwww. mikoto showed up to reisi calmly sipping coffee in some cafe and immediately went from "fuck" to "fuck you" 8)
> 
> beta'd by my [best friend](https://twitter.com/kurokeitos) who knows nothing about k beyond my mikorei screaming, so they just think it's a mikorei romcom where they go on 300 dates. WHO AM I TO TELL THEM OTHERWISE.
> 
> it's been a while since i've written for k (actually go ahead and forget all of my 2014 works thanks) so please forgive any mischaracterization \o/


End file.
